Days in carolina
by coffee-krazed
Summary: Rory might not make it through the night, and if she does, she'll be sent to Carolina to rehabilitate, but will she remember that one night? Chapter9 is FINALLY up! lol T/R R/R
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own The show, or the characters, only the story line.  
  
How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was in a car, speeding down the highway. The wind in my hair, and the world at my back. So....how did I get here? A place where beeping machines never end, and white is all you see. Why is there so much pain? Oh God, Im slipping into the darkness. Why can't I speak? Why does everything seem so fuzzy? God help me  
  
"LUKE LUKE!!! her eyes are fluttering!" Lorelei screamed at the man that was standing beside her. He was just as terrified that she wouldn't have waken up. And that almost killed him. The fear that his girl Rory, yes, his girl, could have died.  
  
"Oh, thank God" and that said more than a million words.  
  
"oh God Luke....oh God" tears filled her eyes and fell silently as Luke raced out of the room to find the doctor.  
  
"Sweetie, can you hear me baby? open your eyes. Please baby, open them up."  
  
"Lorelei?" The figure at the door said so quietly, you barely even heard.  
  
"mom" Emily walked over to the bed and took her dauther and grandauthers hands in hers. When she heard of her precious grandaughter, what happened, her whole world stopped. How could it have happened to her girl? what could have caused it? But she had no time to question. The doctor rushed in the tiny room with Luke at his heels.  
  
"She squeezed my hand Doc. she squeezed my hand." Lorelei looked at the doctor, every hope was in her eyes.  
  
"Rory? Rory? she coming to....Rory honey....I'm doctor Brewer. You had a terrible accident, but we believe you will be fine. Don't worry...I know the drugs are pulling you back into sleep...don't fight them." He turned to Lorelei. "Miss Gilmore, may I speak with you outside?"  
  
Fears were running through her head but she agreed anyway.  
  
"Miss Gilmore....please sit down. " He gestured to a seat, but she wouldn't sit, she just simply shook her head. "Miss Gilmore.." he repeated "Your daughted has experienced extensive injuries to her abdomen, her pelvic bone is shattered, she broke her left leg, fractured her back, in several places, She punctured her left lung, broke three ribs and she has a serious concussion. Miss Gilmore...if she makes it through the night, she is going to need months of physio, and special care. We have facilites in Carolina that will be able to do this for her, while attending school reguary, but you must understand, if you decide to do this, she is still going to need to stay here in the hospital for weeks to come."  
  
Lorelei did her job, she sat there quietly while the doctor outlined her daughters condition. IF she makes it through the night? What the hell was that suspose to mean? Her baby had to live through the night. she meant everything to her, if she didnt she wouldnt be able to function. But....its not time to think about ifs...it's time to think about her babies care. " Doctor.....Brewer is it? I appreciate you sugestion....but...no, no buts, I will think about the facility in Carolina...open mindedly" she said quickly when he began to speak. She would have to talk it over wit those who loved her girl. "Is that all doctor?" she asked  
  
"Miss Gilmore, I strongly recommend that you truly give this some thought, she really needs this. All kinds of problems can come from injuries like this. I hope you choose the right decision. I will be in to check on her in ten minutes, when I'm gone again, so is everone else, you can see her for ten minutes every hour. Goodbye Miss Glimore."  
  
When he was out of sight, Lorelei sank into a plastic waiting chair, and cried. Thats where Luke found her.  
  
"Lorelei? Lorelei...what happened?" Luke was full of concern. What could have caused this stong woman to break down? His sweet Lorelei.  
  
"Luke.." how was she going to tell him? all at once she decided, and spilled out what the doctor had told her through sobs and uneven breaths.  
  
"Oh my God...Lorelei..." he huged her...such a simple gesture. Then they saw the police officers.  
  
"Miss Gilmore?" One of them said.  
  
"Yes?" Why were they here?  
  
"Miss Gilmore, I'm officer Monroe, and this is officer Breau. We're here to inform you what happened to your daughter tonight. Do you mind if we sit?" At her gesture the officers sat. As the offices told her all that happened, Lorelei just nodded her head, as if she understood everything that had happened, but she didn't. She could only pretend to. The only thing left to do was try, and to pray for her sweet little girl. And hope that she doesnt remember.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok...R/R so I know if to carry on. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Vistis, Secrets and decisions

It was days later before Rory out of the woods and able to see guests. People walked in and out of her room regularly. She layed in bed and tried to remember. But nothing came. Only the sensation of wind. God, she loved the wind. When would she feel it again? She knew it was bad, and it would be a long time before she felt the wind. No one had told her how long exactly. Almost like they were sfraid she would break apart at the mention of anything to do with the whole mess. Why wouldn't they tell her? Damnit, she was going crazy.  
  
"Rory? " Lane stood in the door way, every possible emotion rageing through her. Fury of what had happened, Joy that she was ok, and Saddness that it had happened.  
  
"Lane" Rory whispered. "Lane, do you know what happened? no one will tell me. How long will I be in here?...please Lane" Some one had to tell her. They just had to.  
  
Of coarse Lane knew what was going on, it was her best bud, she knew everything about her best bud, so why didnt she see what was going on that night? She wanted to tell Rory everything, all of what happened, what choices were made, but she knew it was best this way, if she didnt remember, because if she did, she might hate her, and loose their friendship. "No Rory, I dont know what happened, no one does, as far as I know, but don't worry Ror, everythings going to be fine. You really came through Champ. Don't know what I would have done without you." Tears were threatening to fall, but Lane pushed them back. Tears were NOT the answer. Her friend needed her strength, her love, her support.  
  
"Lane, I was so scared when I woke up, I didnt know what was going on. Logically I knew I was in a hospital, but I didnt know why, or how I got there..I still don't. I dont know if I can live with knowing that. Lane, I love you. Thanks for being here." The tears came, they were to be expected. And when Lane saw them, she let hers fall freely. Then, the nurse came in, and pushed her away. Rory was alone again, and the only thing to do was try to remember. But still, there was nothing, and she couldn't do anything about it. Trying to remember, she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Rory honey wake up." Christopher sat at his precious girls bed side. WHat would he have done without her? Sure, he had another girl, but it wasnt the same. Rory was his first, his first baby, and she would always be special. He leaned over her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Dad?" Rory whispered.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, I'm not going to ask how you are, cause I know what the answer will be." He was slient for a moment. "I'm there for you baby, you dan't have to worry about anything." The pain was so fresh. and the love was burning a whole through his heart.  
  
"I know. Dad......I love you." She wanted to cry all over again, but she could tell her dad couldn't take it, so she supressed them  
  
Chris sat slient for a moment. How long had it been since he heard her say those words. How long had it been since he said them to her? "I love you to honey." He sat there for hours just stroking her hair.  
  
Later at night when she was all alone, Rory lay and think of the day she just had. Lane, was really an uplifter. And dad awoke things in me I thought were dead. Theb there was Dean, and Jess, Luke, Miss Patty, Grandma and Grandpa, Kirk, Taylor, and of coarse, her mom. Everyone wanted to make sure she was fine, and until someone told her something different, she would believe it. The she saw it. a shadow, just a faint shadow just inside the door. Her heart jumped. who could be there? evryone she loved had already come. She wanted to call out for help, but she couldn't manage a sound. Her throat had closed.  
  
"Don't be afraid Rory, it's only me. I heard what happened. I'm sorry. I should have realized what would have happened..." How could she have let her friend go off like that? It was all her faut, and couldn't face anyone.  
  
"What are you talking about Paris?..." Did she know something about what happened? "If you know something...you have to tell me...please, no one will tell me...I can't remember."  
  
she didn't remember...thank God. If she could do anything, she would spare her friend from the truth. "No, Rory, I don't I just meant that I should have know that something was going to happen..you know..through friend intuition" God...she hoped that would hold.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rory didnt believe for one second what she was telling her.  
  
"Yes...but I have to go now, before the nurse comes by. Goodbye Rory." She had a feeling it would be the last thing she ever said to her.  
  
"Goodbye Paris." When Paris was gone, Rory thought over their conversation. She knew something....But I just can't think of what. That was her thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Days later, Rory woke to a room full of people. Everyone was there, From Lane to her Grandma. "Hey"  
  
"Hey yourself sweetheart." Lorelei stated. She knew she had to do it. She didn't want to...but it was for her baby. " Rory honey, we have an announcement." She paused for a moment to wait for eveyone to stop talking. "Rory honey. you're very hurt. In the begining, they wern't sure if you'd survive. And there are no guarntees now. You broke your ribs, punctured a lung, fractured you back in several places, broke your leg, and shattered your pelvis bone." she hurried on before her daughter could speak, but she could see the tears starting to fall. "Now, don't worry honey, in two weeks, you'll be out of here.....and on your way to Carolina to get rehabilitated. You'll still be going to school...just not at Chilton" when she didnt say anyting, Lorelei spoke quietly again." Don't worry honey, everything will be fine. go to sleep now." Lorelei kissed Rory on the head, and offered up a prayer.  
  
"Mom.....I'm scared..." Out of her mind, she thought  
  
"I know baby, now go back to sleep...we'll talk again." Because it was hard to stay awake, Rory drifted to sleep. Only to wake to another tireing day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ Hey...Hope you liked this chapter..there will be more to come...don't worry. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. Please review again :P -Cait 


	3. No Love, But Nothing But Love

It wasn't long before Rory was on her way to Carolina, but the days were hard on her. She wondered every day why Jess didn't come to see her. They wern't dateing anymore, but...he should have went to see her. She remembered the exact second she fell out of love with him, and it was only days before her accident.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk." Jess sat on the couch above the dinner. He worried over what he was going to tell Rory, and knew when she heard it, she wouldn't want to be with him anymore.  
  
"Sure" Rory smoothed down her shirt nervously. She hated when he said that, when anyone said that.  
  
He took a deep breath and let half of the story rush out. "A couple of weeks ago when you had your party...I met someone, now before you say anything, it didn't mean anything to me." He'd just leave out the part about who it was...for now.  
  
She sat completely still and felt her heart being crushed. She knew the instant that the words were out she could never love him again. He did something unforgiveable. Slowly, she spoke and spaced her words out carefully. "It didn't mean anything to you? I didn't....or SHE didn't? Damnit Jess" The hell with composure.  
  
"She didn't mean anything to me Rory, she didn't...I love you." If he couldn't do anything but make her understand, then he would damn well do it.  
  
"You have a very funny way of showing it. I never want to see you again Jess, I don't want you coming around, and I want you to stay away from everyone I love...which isnt you anymore." She wouldn't let the tears fall until she was alone in her room at home. "Goodbye Jess" She got to her feet and headed towards the door.  
  
"Rory! WAIT!" Jess was up and to the door before her hand was on the knob. "Please don't leave like this. I didn't mean it to happen. Rory, you have to understand, you just wern't there." He had her back against the door, and he was so desprate, he actually thought of hurting her.  
  
"You know what Jess? I was always there, you just never were. Not once did you say you were sorry...And I have to think, are you? Step back Jess and let me go...before I scream for Luke." She would do it he thought, she would scream, and he would be dead. He slowly pushed away from the door.  
  
She didnt run down the stairs, but she wanted to, wanted to cause a scene. But it wasn't time yet. When she was out of view from the diner, she ran all the way home and into her mothers arms.  
  
That was one of the worst days in her life she thought, and one of the best. her mom was right about Jess, he was wrong for her. She couldn't think of one reason why she loved him in the frist place. Then she thought over her days leading up to the accident. Most of the details were foggy, espically the day of the accident. She remembered going to see Dean, to talk to him about Jess, to her Grandparents for Friday night dinner. Going to the fair and feeling so bad about Jess that she only stayed for an hour at most. Then...she went to see Paris. That's when everything is wiped out. What happened at Paris's..and what happened when I got in the accident? was it so horrible that no one would tell her?  
  
"Rory, are you awake?" Lorelei sat beside her daughter on the plane. She'd been going over the evets the days before Rorys accident to. What a suprise she thought to find what she found, and for her daughter to loose it. She was in love, and has been for years, just not admitting it. She worried over telling her daughter aout it for days, but decided this was the time. her daughter was relaxed..and maybe, just maybe..she'd be happy again.  
  
"mmmm...mom? yeah, I'm awake...now" No, she wasn't sleeping, but hoped it apeared that way. She was in so much pain and didn't want her mom to know it.  
  
"Good, Rory, I have some news." Brace yourself honeym its big. "I'm in love baby." And she was sure this would be a shocker "with Luke."  
  
"Oh mom, I knew it." For the first time since her accident Rory forgot her pain long enough to be happy, truly happy. Her mom and Luke. What a suprise,.....not. "I'm happy for you mom..and let me just say this...It's about damn time."  
  
Lorelei liked the look of happiness in her daughters eyes, so she decided to go one further. "I've been dating him for a month now. Rory, we're pregnant." She saw the shock, then pleasure in her daughters eyes.  
  
"Oh my God, mom...that's amazing!" And all when she had her accident. Damn fate. She was in so much pain, and she couldn't be happier. After weeks of unhappiness, she was really happy. Wow, a new baby. What did Luke think? "what about Luke?"  
  
Lorelei smiled, and thought of the sleeping Luke just infront of them. "He couldn't be happier. Rory....he started talking to my stomach and talking about baby names, It's so cute." and he was hers.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Luke talking to moms stomach...what fun it would have been to see that. "Mom, I think it's only right to tell you how happy I am....how truly happy I am....Thank you." She wanted to reach out and hug her, but it hurt, so she settled for the arms that wrapped around her. This was anything...it was happiness. Despite the things that had happened, she was happy.  
  
"Good afternoon passengers this is your captain speaking, were just about to land in Beaufort North Carolina. Enjoy your stay folks."  
  
"You ready honey?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"I'm ready for anything life's gunna throw my way." Lorelei hoped that was the case. 


	4. A New Life

Rory watched Carolina pass her by through the window of the Rent-a-Car. Then she saw it. It was amazing. It was a three story old brick building. The windows gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
"Do you like it?" Lorelei asked from the passengers seat next to Luke.  
  
"What do you mean..."like it"?" Rory's heart began to pound.  
  
"It's ours. Mom gave it to us." Lorelei smiled.  
  
"It's ours!? Oh ,my God mom, it's beautiful." she was speech less. It was the most beautiful building she has ever seen, and it was there's, her families.  
  
"Yup, it's it great" She took Luke's hand in hers and put the other on her stomach.  
  
They drove up the long drive way and through the iron gates. Rory watched her mom and Luke and felt nothing but love. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory sat in her wheelchair and watched all of the teenagers stare at her, or at least that's what she felt like they were doing. She really wished she was able to use crutches, but that would come later when her pelvis was almost healed, and the specialist agreed. Now, she was starting a new life until she was finally ok. A new life at Prospect.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, we have one of the best facilities in the US for teenagers that have physical problems...however temporary they may be. Someone with you academic ability should do very well in a new situation. Here is your elevator key and class list. I hope you do well. Mr Danes, Mrs Gilmore, good day." Headmaster Breau Walked briskly down the hall to his office.  
  
"Well babe, want us to go up with you? It wouldn't be a problem." Luke and Lorelei hands joined watched Rory with patient eyes. They both worried about her starting a new life.  
  
"Could you? Just to the door?" Rory was very grateful she didn't have to go up alone.  
  
They got to the classroom on the 3rd floor and knocked on the door. A young women came out into the hall. "Hello, can I help you?" She looked down at Rory in the wheelchair. "Oh, you must be my new student. I'm Miss. Eagles. Welcome" Her eyes warmed. She had a soft spot for the wounded.  
  
"Hello, I'm Rory, and this is my mother and Luke." Rory noticed the change in her eyes, and was no longer afraid.  
  
"Hi Miss Eagles. I hope that Rory will be alright here." Lorelei bent down and took her daughters hand.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she will be fine." She turned to Luke and gave him a flirtatious smile. "Are you her father?"  
  
"No, but I hope to be." and that's all he said. Lorelei smiled as her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Are you ready Rory honey?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya" and with that Miss. Eagles Walked into the room ahead of Rory. Rory wheeled in.  
  
"Everyone turned to look at Rory. "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Rory Gilmore, Rory, would you like to tell the class a little about your self?" Miss Eagles looked at Rory.  
  
"Sure. Hi, I'm Rory, I just had an accident, and I'll be laid up in the wheelchair for a couple of weeks. I come from Stars Hollow, and I went to Chilton." That being said she wheeled to the back of the room.  
  
An hour passed before class was over. Rory was wheeling down the hall when she saw him. It amazed her how much pleasure swept over her to see him. "Tristan!"  
  
Tristan turned. And saw her. The beautiful brunette of his past. In a wheelchair. Why was she in a wheelchair? He walked and she wheeled until they met. "Rory" He missed her so much when he was gone.  
  
"Tristan. I thought you were in Military school."  
  
"I was, but my father pulled me out after I was "reformed" and now I go here." He couldn't not ask. "How did you get into the wheelchair?" He was afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well..to be honest, I don't quiet remember, I was driving my car, and next thing I know I'm in the hospital. I need the wheelchair until my pelvis is almost healed." She still remembered the pain.  
  
"Oh my God...Rory..are you ok?" How could that have happened to his Rory.  
  
Rory's eyes suddenly closed. Lights flashed behind her eyes, and she started to shake.  
  
"Rory! Rory! What's wrong...Rory....what's happening??" Tristan frantically grabbed at Rory. Then her eyes flew open.  
  
"Tristan...I remember something" Oh my God. And she started to cry. 


	5. The truth about Lane

Rory sat alone in her bedroom in Stars Hollow. It had been a painful night. She and Jess were over. Jess cheated on her, so what else was there to do? As that question ran through her head Lane poked her head inside the doorway.  
  
"Hey Ror, want to do something tonight?" Lane knew what had happened, Jess had come to see her.  
  
"No thanks Lane, I think I'm just going to go to bed."  
  
Lane didn't want to leave her. She was so sorry about what had happened. The pain was unbearable. The she had to think if hers was, then how much more must Rory be feeling? "All right, but call me when you're ready to talk." Lane headed for the front door.  
  
Rory sat and thought for a moment, then started to speak, but Lane was already gone. She jumped up and ran for the door. When she looked out, Lane was already gone. She went back into the house for a moment and got her coat. Rory's mind was racing. What had happened? What was going on? She ran down the road to the Kim's place, but it was empty except for all of the antique furniture and nick knacks. She ran everywhere. To Miss Patty's, the market, the Inn.Luke's, but no one had seen her. Rory searched everywhere. Finally, she caught a glimpse of Lane down by the water. It looked like she was waiting for someone, but, who? "LANE!" She ran the rest of the way.  
  
"Rory? What are you doing here?" Lane asked nervously. Rory wasn't suppose to be there, not now. Why was she there? Oh damnit.  
  
"Something's been bothering me Lane, you knew. You knew Jess and I were broken up. How? How Lane, how did you know?" Rory got this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Everyone knows Rory. They saw you run out of Luke's earlier." God, she prayed it was true.  
  
"No Lane, they didn't, and they don't know. I didn't run out of Luke's Lane, and I talked to everyone, and no one has a clue, you're lying to me, WHY?" Anger stated to consume her.  
  
"I'm not lying Rory, honest" Lane bit her lip. It was a habit both noticed she always did when she lied to her mother.]  
  
"H-o-n-e-s-t? Yeah right, how long have you been lying to me? Weeks? Months? Well screw that." Rory turned to leave when she saw Jess come down the hill looking at his feet. He didn't see her yet. She looked over at Lane. She was staring over the water. No one knew she had seen Jess. Rory took off running for the road. Then she doubled back and hid in the bushes.  
  
"Lane?" Jess stood with his hands in his pockets and watched her stare out into the past.  
  
"Jess, you made it." Lane walked over and hugged him. " How are you holding up?" She didn't need to be told the answer, she already knew.  
  
"I'm fine, more than fine actually, I couldn't wait to get rid of her anyway. What was the use of stringing her along?" The pain was so great inside him. He couldn't stand it.  
  
That was not the answer she thought she would get, but she was happy to her it. "Really Jess? That's good to hear." Lane took Jess's hand.  
  
"Lane, I love you," He thought back over the words he'd used when he told Rory what had happened. I met someone. Sure, he met someone, but not for the first time. He knew her face, her moves, and now, he had met her heart. Jess turned her into his arms.  
  
"I love you to Jess" And she prayed for forgiveness. Jess bent down and kissed Lanr sweetly.  
  
Rory could believe what she was seeing. She knew something was going on..but this? It was all some cruel joke. Some horrible joke that they were playing on her. She watched as Jess's hands slipped under the back of Lane's shirt and knew it wasn't. She had to get out of there. Out of Star's Hollow, out of her life. Just for awhile, but to where? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory sat in her wheelchair in the nurse's office with Tristan by her side. How she got there, she didn't know. But she was glad he was there. "Tristan."  
  
"Yeah?" She hadn't told him anything. She just sat there with a pained look on her face waiting, staring into space. He wanted to pull her to him, but he thanked God that the wheel chair was there, because he might have done it, and he might have lost her.  
  
"It was her." She started to cry again.  
  
"It was who Rory?" What was she talking about?  
  
"It was Lane, it was her all along."  
  
Tristan knew who Lane was. She was the pretty brunette with Rory at that paty a couple of years ago. Funny he should remember who she was. "What was Lane? Rory, tell me what's wrong,." He was afraid of the answer, afraid it would be yes, and afraid it would be no.  
  
Because he asked, and he was there she told him. She told him everything from her break-up to her thoughts on the memory. When she was all done Tristan was furious. How could two people that said they loved her be so cruel? So heartless? "Rory, don't think about them now, there not worth anyone of your thoughts, or your memories. I'm going to take you home now, the nurse said it was ok."  
  
"Alright" she thought over his words as she rode down in the elevator. He was absolutely right. And now, she had hope. Hope that the rest of her memories would come back. Hope that that was the worst of it. Hope for a new life. When the doors opened and Tristan was there, she smiled, and went with him willingly.  
  
The car was amazing. It was a sleek black convertible with black leather seats. Tristan picked Rory up out of her wheelchair, careful not to hurt her. He set her down into the front seat of his car. When the wheelchair was set into the trunk they were off.  
  
"So Rory, besides the last like month, how was life?" He needed to know.  
  
"Oh, it was great. Did I tell you I'm going to Yale?"  
  
"No." that was the most amazing news he's had yet.  
  
"Yeah, well, I am. I got accepted to Harvard and Princeton to..but Yale is what I chose." She wondered where he was going.  
  
"That's amazing Rory, I'm going to Yale to actually." He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Really? That's awesome. Hey, maybe we can go up together or something." She smiled back at him.  
  
"That'd be great Ror."  
  
"Oh, and some good has come out of everything." She laughed.  
  
"What?" He really wanted to know what was good about her being in a wheelchair.  
  
"My mom is in love with this guy named Luke..He's amazing. He's like my dad when dad's not around. I've known him forever." When he started to speak she stopped him "Wait!" She laughed again. He was just so happy that she was laughing, he would have given her anything in the world. " Their going to have a baby." She stopped laughing. "Oh yeah, I have a sister now, dad's new wife had a baby."  
  
"That's great Rory." He sensed some sort of sadness with the last bit, but wasn't going to say anything. "Is that your house!?"  
  
She smiled again, not realizing she hasn't done enough of it since her accident. "Yup, that's ours. Isn't it amazing?"  
  
"Yeah, it is." He drove up the driveway. When he stopped the car he got out and took out her wheelchair. Just as he was lifting Rory up to put her in the Wheelchair Lorelei came running out of the house.  
  
"RORY! What happened? Are you alright?" When he put her in the chair Lorelei started to poke at her daughter.  
  
"Nothing mom..well.I remembered something." She looked over at Tristan. "Mom, this is Tristan."  
  
"Tristan? The evil kid that went off to military school?" Lorelei eyed him warily  
  
Tristan laughed. It was a good sound so Lorelei decided to like him on the spot.  
  
"The one and only." 


	6. Secrets, Loves and partialy healed wound...

Tristan sat down at the Gilmore's table. He had been invited to dinner. It was all so weird. He had listened to Rory when she told him of her memory, and he had sat through it again when she told her mother. What Jess and Lane had done was inexcusable. At least he thought so.  
  
'So Tristan, how did you end up in a rehabilitation center?' Rory asked from her wheel chair at the end of the table.  
  
'That is a story for another day.' Tristan didn't want to tell her. It was his secret, and his alone. Soon he would be leaving the school for a 'normal' one. One that won't make him feel bad each time he looked at one of his military school buddies. They too were all there.  
  
'Oh, come on Tristan, you know you want to tell me' Rory was so curious. And the fact that he wanted to hide it made it only more appealing to her.  
  
'You're right, I do, but I'm not going to...yet anyway.' Tristan decided to change the topic. 'Miss. Gilmore, I hear that you're pregnant.'  
  
Lorelei smiled and touched her stomach. 'That's right. Speaking of which, Luke should be back soon. He just left before you got here. He went to the paint store..I guess he's..we're' she corrected. 'Really excited about fixing up a room for the baby. Here, and in Stars Hollow.'  
  
'Really mom? That's amazing news..so...has he popped the question yet?' Rory had to now. She wanted them to be happy.on all levels.  
  
Lorelei turned around so they couldn't see her face. She wondered why he didn't propose so many times. And each time she couldn't come up with an answer. She was ready, and she wanted it. And when he told Miss. Eagles that he hoped to be Rory's father, she thought he would ask as soon as they got home, but he didn't. Now she can't not wonder if he is going to. Damnit, she wanted to be married before she got fat. Then she realized she hadn't answered the question. 'Ah..no honey, he didn't. Not yet anyway' She turned back around.  
  
'I'm sure he will when the time is right Miss. Gilmore.' Tristan said with a smile on his face. He noticed how long it took for her to answer, and he also noticed that she probably needed a little reassurance about it.  
  
'Thanks Tristan.But please in the future, call me Lorelei, because if not, I might just have to do something humiliating to you.' She laughed, as he turned red.  
  
'Don't listen to her, she just doesn't like people calling her Miss anything, it makes her feel old.' She heard the door open and close. 'LUKE! We're in here!'  
  
'Rory! What are you doing home? And who's the guy?' Luke eyed Tristan with something very dad like in his eyes.  
  
'Well.I remembered something while I was at school. I've known Tristan for a while. He went to Chilton, but then transferred to military school. He won't tell us why he's in a rehabilitation center' She looked over at Tristan with a smile in her eyes.  
  
'What did you remember?' There was just a touch of panic in his voice.  
  
'Don't worry, we'll talk about it.' Lorelei stated and aimed a warning look at him. She had heard the panic. They knew too much that her.their daughter didn't.  
  
Tristan too noticed the panic, and wondered just how much the happy couple already knew. He planned on finding out. Soon. 'Hello Sir, I'm Tristan DuGray'  
  
'Tristan, yeah, hi I'm Luke Danes. Nice to meet you.' He put out his hand, and pleased when the hand that gripped it was rough, a working mans hands. Not like some snot nosed rich kids. He really disliked snot nosed rich kids.  
  
'Nice to meet you to.' Tristan had no doubt he was the type of guy that detested rich kids. He only hoped that he would like him.  
  
'Are you staying for dinner?' Luke wanted to know  
  
'Sure he is.' Though no one ever asked him. Rory just decided on the spot.  
  
'Great..I'll cook' He aimed a look at Lorelei. She, like her daughter couldn't cook.at all. The best they could do was mediocre coffee, and burnt eggs. 'Tristan.why don't you take Rory and go wash up.' He patted his pocket. He did go to the Paint shop.. but he also went to the Jewelry store. Now was not the time. When he saw Rory wheel out of the room with Tristan at her heels he turned to Lorelei.  
  
Lorelei's heart was pounding. This was the time. This was it. He was going to propose.why else would he send the kids out of the room?  
  
'What do you think of the kid?' And Lorelei's heart sank. She wanted to break down and cry. But.she didn't. She was going to be strong, even if he didn't want to marry her.  
  
'Tristan? I like him. He's going to be good for Rory.' She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Luke didn't notice. 'What do you think?'  
  
'Time will tell' was all he said and got to work on the dinner. It was going to be perfect. And afterwards, well.they would take it as it came. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorelei was alone in their room after dinner. Luke was showing Tristan how to cook something or other. Rory was studying, and she was alone to think about the day. First there was Rory. Sweet Rory. Her first baby. The doctor had told her that Rory might not regain her strength to walk. That was bad. She knew it was bad. But, she also knew her baby. She knew that Rory was a fighter and would do anything to regain her strength. Then, there are the memories. They were only going to get worse. She prayed that she wasn't going to remember anything. But she did. Now she prayed that she was there when she remembered everything.  
The baby inside her was growing. It was about two months along now. She would have two more moths at the most before she would start to show. She wanted this baby so much, Like she wanted Luke. Luke. Did he still want her? God she hoped so.  
  
'Lore?' Luke stood in the doorway. He had been talking to Tristan about this. And God bless the kid, he had helped him get the nerve to do what he wanted. Had always wanted.  
  
'Hey' She patted the bed beside her. Luke started over and sat down on the bright blue bedspread.  
  
'Lorelei, I love you, more than the world itself' He was going to dump her. It was that fact that made her cry. 'Oh, don't cry Lore. Let me finish.' She put his hand in his pocket to make sure it was still there. 'There wouldn't be life; there wouldn't be a world for me if you weren't in it. Lorelei Gilmore will you marry me?' He took out the ring box and opened it slowly. Lorelei's breath caught. It was amazing. There was one Square cut diamond surrounded with a ruby, emerald and sapphire. It truly was amazing. She started to cry even harder.  
  
'Luke' she whispered. Of coarse I will marry you, I love you' She threw her self onto him and squeezed as if it was her life that rested in his hands. And in a way it was. Then there was only one thought in her mind. 'I have to call mom' She grabbed for the receiver.  
  
'Aren't you going to tell Rory?' He was confused. And surprised. She always went to Rory first.  
  
'Later, it's moms turn.' She started to dial.  
  
'Hello, Gilmore residence.' The Gilmore's maid of four months answered the phone.  
  
'Hi Evelyn. It's Lorelei. Is my mother there?' She couldn't control the excitement.  
  
'Yes Miss. One moment please.' Evelyn went off to find Emily.  
  
'Lorelei? Is something wrong?' Emily was terrified.  
  
'No mom' Lorelei smiled to herself.  
  
'Then why on earth are you calling?' The terror was gone. Now there was only suspicion.  
  
'Mom.. I'm getting married.'  
  
Emily did a little dance of joy, but only because no one was around. 'Oh really, and am I as usual the last one to know?' That really hurt her.  
  
'No, actually mom, you're the first. Rory doesn't even know yet.' She felt bad that her mom felt that way. Well.that, and everything else was going to change. Rory's accident taught her that life was too short. 'I wanted you to know first.'  
  
Emily was over joyed, and that was dangerous. 'Well Lorelei, I am happy for you, truly.'  
  
'Mom, we'd like you to come out and visit us.' She hoped that was ok...seeing as how she hadn't discussed it with Luke, or Rory.  
  
'Lorelei, that would be wonderful. Have you set a date so we know when to be there?'  
  
'No mom, we haven't, but that's not what I meant. I want you and dad just to come and visit.' She was ashamed. Her mom only thought that she would give the minimum.  
  
'You...You.' She was dangerously close to crying. So she waited until her voice was steadier. 'You don't want us at the wedding?'  
  
'Mom. You don't understand. I want you here now. I want you at the wedding. I need you. There are so many things going on right now. Rory's accident, the baby and now the wedding. I need your help.' What had she done to get her mother to think that way? At that moment in time, she hated herself.  
  
'You need.. me? Lorelei.I'm glad you asked. I will be there as soon as possible.Oh! And Lorelei.. Congratulations on life in general.' With that she hung up and started to cry. That's where Richard found her an hour later when he came home from work. And all she said to him was 'Lorelei needs me. I'm going to North Carolina.' Richard knew something had happened. Not something bad. Because through the tears he saw the woman he loved. The woman that smiled. So he called the office and cleared his calendar for the next month and went upstairs to pack and get the full story from his wife. ~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night as Rory lay in her bed she though of Tristan. Of how much he had changed. She had decided to become good friends with him. Lane wasn't there anymore. She did need a friend. That's when her mom and Luke walked in.  
  
'Hey Rory.' They both said in unison.  
  
'Hi' Then she noticed the gleaming ring on her moms finger. 'Oh My God! When? Where? How? And that is the most amazing ring I've ever seen!' She started to laugh and motion for them to come and sit on the bed. She grabbed her moms hand to examine the ring more carefully while Luke and Lorelei filled her in. 


	7. Chamberlain's news

Two weeks later the Gilmore's were picking out china patterns. The date was set, sort of. It was somewhere around August 2. That gave Rory 3 more months to get better. Lorelei and her mom were going overseas to find a 'suitable' wedding dress to wear. Rory didn't go for several reasons. One being she wanted to be surprised. The other was she didn't think she was up to the journey. So it was just her, grandpa and Luke..but they weren't around much. Luke was looking at locations for a new restaurant with Richard because they were thinking of going into a partnership. Luke wanted to expand anyways. That left her all by herself studying and going to physo. Not to mention the time she spent with Tristan. He was definitely different than she once thought.  
  
Thinking of Tristan Rory wheeled into the kitchen. There she found Isabella, their new maid.thanks to her grandmother. Isabella was young, early 20's with flaming red hair. It was quiet possible that she had some sort of Irish blood in her. 'Hey Izzy'  
  
'Hi Rory, how are you doing today?' Isabella had a secret job. She was to make sure that Rory was ok. To make sure she didn't hurt herself. But, she kind of liked the kid to.  
  
'Great!.I think I'll be able to walk soon.' Rory's smile was so bright Isabella couldn't help but smile back.  
  
'That's amazing.really.' She paused for a moment 'do u need a ride to physo today?'  
  
'Nope, Tristan's taking me.' Rory started to run her fingers through her hair. Tristan would be there any minute.  
  
Noticing the gesture Izzy smiled. 'Don't worry about it Rory, you look amazing.'  
  
Just then they heard a knock on the kitchen door. Through the window they could see Tristan's smiling face. Rory waved as Izzy opened the door.  
  
'Hi Rory' He nodded at Izzy. Her heart gave a little flutter. He was so amazing she thought. 'Ready to go?' he asked.  
  
'Yup' she started to wheel out of the kitchen to the front of the house. The kitchen door was too small for her to get through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took them half an hour to reach the Physo office. It was a huge brick building with five floors. This was one of Rory's favorite buildings in the whole city. 'Do u want me to carry you up to the office?' he asked.  
  
Rory looked at him. Something was in her eyes; he just couldn't make it out. 'No' she said after a minute 'we'll just take the elevator.' Tristan got the wheelchair out of the back seat, and then got her out of the front. When she was in the chair she wheeled into the elevator. 'Miss Gilmore he's ready for you' the receptionist said to them as soon as they came through the doors.  
  
'Rory' Dr Chamberlain said from behind huge wire rimmed glasses. 'How are you feeling today?' Rory was one of his favorite patients.  
  
'Great, I feel like I might be making progress.' Rory smiled at the Doctor.  
  
'Fantastic. Today we're going to take an X-ray of you pelvis. If it has healed as much as we hope then u can start to try and walk with the crutches. But that won't happen if it's not healed enough, or if it is.it isn't healed properly.' The Doctor gestured to Tristan.  
  
Tristan knew what it meant. He walked over to Rory and picked her up to put her on the X-ray table. Ten minutes later the X-Rays were finished. There was only the waiting left.  
  
Rory was afraid to speak, to let her joy out. What if, her mind kept saying. What if she couldn't walk yet? She hated the chair. She wanted to walk.needed to. He was going to walk down the isle at her moms wedding. She had to.  
  
Tristan couldn't stand it anymore. He hated silence...but he hated the panicked look on Rory's face more. Damnit he wanted those results. What would it be like to see her walk again? To see her face light up like it hadn't for so long. He needed to see it. He needed the joy, he needed her.  
  
'Rory, Tristan,' Doctor Chamberlain came in holding the x-Rays. 'I haven't looked at these yet; I thought it would be better if all of us looked at it at the same time.' They gathered around Rory. The light which u put the X- rays under was on the other side of her. He put the X-Rays under the light. 'Well.Rory do you see the here?' He pointed to a small break on her right side 'Well, that's suppose to still be broken' He smiled 'that's the longest part of the pelvis to heal. But it's on its way. That's the only problem I can see, and it's not a big problem. I'll get your crutches.' He shook Rory's hand. 'Congratulations.' Then he walked out.  
  
She squealed, then laughed, then cried. She couldn't believe it. She has been in the chair for almost two months. Finally. She looked at Tristan and saw a huge smile on his face. 'Come here' she motioned with her hands. He came over, took her hand and brought it to his lips. Rory's heart seemed to beat harder. She could feel her face go hot, so she smiled.  
  
'Thank-you' She said. Then out of nowhere, she hugged him. So hard it hurt him, and her. She held on until Doctor Chamberlain came back in with her crutches. Together they walked out of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'LUKE!' Rory screamed. She was half laughing. 'GRANDPA!' she moved swiftly on her crutches. Luke and Richard came running down the stairs.it was a very odd sight. 'Rory! What's wrong?' Then Luke saw the crutches 'Oh My God! Richard.she's on crutches!' Luke was so excited and happy he went to hug her.but stopped because he was afraid to hurt her.  
  
'I can see that Luke' Richard smiled at his granddaughter and hugged her. He wasn't afraid.  
  
'You now you can hug me Luke, I'm not going to fade away or anything.' She smiled and walked on her crutches over to Luke and wrapped him in a huge hug. 'I'm going to call mom and grandma.  
  
Rory dialed her mothers cell phone number. It only took two rings for her mom to answer in an irritated voice. 'What?' The dressmakers tugging distracted Lorelei.  
  
'mom' Rory smiled. She could just imagine what was going on.  
  
'RORY!' Lorelei yelled. 'Hey Monty (she said in a mock British accent) get you're busy hands off me.' Rory laughed and heard a very rude comment coming from 'Monty'. 'Darrrrling what can I do you for?' She decided to keep her accent.  
  
'Mom.guess what?' Before Lorelei could answer Rory blurted it out 'I'm on Crutches!' She heard crying on the other end of the phone. 'Mom, what's wrong?'  
  
'Monty poked my with a pin!' Her baby was walking! 'Mom! Rory's on crutches!' They talked excitedly for a few minutes then hung up.  
  
Rory decided she was going to have a party. Not a big one. Just Her, Luke, Grandpa, Tristan, and a few new friends. Mom and Emily would be there within the next week. That's when she would have it. Ye s, a party would be the perfect way to celebrate getting out of the chair. 


	8. Dreams, Songs and Answers

The song is Lady - by Kenny Rogers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory got into her car. It was dark outside and she was all-alone. She felt light headed, like it wasn't even her body getting into the car. She started to drive. It was too fast, somewhere deep in her mind she knew it was too fast, but she didn't care, couldn't. Something was happening. She tried to fight out of the mist in her brain, but it kept dragging her back into the delirious images of her mind. She couldn't see. Her car was going faster and faster. She couldn't keep control. It swerved, but stayed on the road. The headlights popped up out of nowhere. She heard a deafening bang. And all she saw was white. She was lost in the snowy darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory woke up sweating. A scream on the tip of her tongue. She was breathing hard, couldn't get it back to normal. The dream seemed so real. As if it was a forgotten memory. Was it? Oh God. It couldn't be.could it? Then as if on queue the accident flashed in her mind. It had happened Rory thought. She had been driving fast and lightheaded. Why was she light headed? Nothing was clear.  
  
She looked over at the clock. It was 3 am. She was afraid to fall asleep. What if she had the same dream? Oh, how was she supposed to stay awake when she was exhausted? One word flashed in her mind. Tristan. Before thinking about it she picked up her phone and dialed his cell phone number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan was having wonderful dreams. Pictures of Rory flashed through his mind. He could see himself and Rory dancing. Something was playing in the background, but what he couldn't tell, though it was lovely. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound all around them. 'Go away' Tristan moaned. But the buzzing continued. 'shoot!' when he rolled to get the phone he fell off the bed. He searched through his dirty clothes until he found his phone in the pants pocket of one of his discarded pairs. 'hello?' 'hey Tristan.' Rory said with a smile. She knew how hard it was for Tristan to get up. They have had many late night talks. 'Did you fall off the bed AGAIN!?' Laughing she sat up in bed.  
  
'Yeah' He sounded embarrassed. 'What's up?' Tristan got back onto the bed and turned on his light.  
  
'I remembered' Rory put her hands over her face and cried.  
  
He sat for a moment not saying anything. Then as if out of nowhere he said 'Want to tell me about it?' And she did want to. But.she couldn't, not yet.  
  
'No, not now..I want to hear about Tristan, talk me back to sleep.' She yawned and laid back down. 'please' she added.  
  
'Sure.' Thinking about what to say he got up and grabbed a scrapbook. Inside were his memories. 'When I was little' he started 'I use to be a pain, what kid didn't. One day I thought it would be funny if I hid on my nanny. Rosa was a lovely woman. She had jet-black hair and the greenest eyes that you could ever imagine. She was very tiny, barely 5 feet. Rosa got scared easily. I didn't know it then, but she really made me.' He stared down at the picture of the woman he called mother, even if she wasn't blood. 'Anyway, I was 7 years old. I thought I was the big man. I wanted to terrify her. So I left. It was the best thing I have ever done. It took them a few hours to find me, and when they did, I was yelled at, and hugged. It was the first time my parents sat down with me and actually talked like they knew me. It was all because of Rosa. She yelled and begged them to find me, because she would have no part in it. I was their child, she was the nanny. It broke her heart. I noticed. She was the first person to love me, to believe in me. On my 12th birthday Rosa left because her family was sick. I've looked, but I've never found her again.' Tristan turned the page and saw him and Rosa just before she left. They were walking down a dirt road in the fall. Their backs were to the camera and they were holding hands.  
  
Tears were falling silently down Rory's face. She cried for the boy, she cried for the woman. 'Tell me something else.'  
  
'Alright.' Tristan searched his memory for an interesting story. 'I'll tell you what happened at military school.' He tensed up. Never in his life did he think it would happen to him, and he thought he was finished telling his story. 'It was about a year after I went when it happened. It was said that they liked us to be settled before they did it. Every time we did something wrong, or didn't do as well on a test of a drill, we would be taken out back and beaten, then thrown in a little room. Every person was so scared. It took awhile for someone to come forward and tell their story, but when they did, the entire operation came crashing down.' He didn't add that it was him. He told his parents and they believed him. That was a miracle. He thought he would never get their trust back. But he did. He thought he would never see Rory again, but he did. His luck has been turning around nicely.  
  
'Oh Tristan.' She was angry. Not at Tristan, but at those people. You couldn't even call them people. They were animals.  
  
They didn't say anything from then an. They just lay with the phones up to their ear and listened to each others breathing until Rory fell asleep, Tristan never did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'darling' I know you missed me b-u-t..you're squishing our baby!' Lorelei breathed a sigh of relief when Luke released the death grip he had around her waist. 'I love you' she whispered.  
  
'I love you to' Luke whispered back. He smiled. 'Rory's upstairs sleeping.' He watched Lorelei's retreating back before he turned to greet Emily. 'Emily, it's good to see you again.' Throwing caution to the wind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Emily was thrown back. It wasn't often she was given that much thought. She kind of liked it though. Showing a rare sign of affection Emily wrapped her arms around Luke's neck.  
  
'That's enough kids' this was coming from Richard who just came through the living room door. Luke and Emily separated. He started to walk towards them. 'I missed you Emily.' He simply said and went upstairs.  
  
She was thrilled. He never said things like 'I missed you'. Things were changing she could feel it. There was only one way to deal with it. Change right along with it. Her family was being pulled together by bad and good circumstances.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorelei tiptoed into Rory's room. When she saw the phone on her chest..she didn't know what to think, so she went over to her, and took it off her chest.  
  
'Hello? Is this a phone sex line? Cause if it is, I'm gunna come over there and tie your balls to a lamppost!' Lorelei's voice grew steadily louder with every word she said. When she got no answer she decided to go on. 'Hey buddy! Why don't you go find a girl your own a-g-e?' Still no answer. 'Look buddy, I've had enough of your silence, I warned ya, now.I'm comin' to get ya.' She heard a low groan from the other end. A sleepy voice spoke on the other end.  
  
'Rory, are you awake?' Tristan rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
  
'Tristan?' Then the little light bulb in her brain clicked on. Tristan and Rory...it made sense. 'Hey, what are you doing on my daughter's chest?'  
  
Panicked, and a little confused, Tristan scratched his head trying to think of an answer.  
  
'I'm just kidding Tristan. No, she's still sleeping. It's Lorelei, if you didn't know. Are you coming to the party? It's going to be really nice. Rory will be there.' She smiled.  
  
Lorelei was talking so fast it was hard to decipher what she was saying. He didn't figure out much of what she was saying. 'um..hi Lorelei. Yes, I'm coming to the party.' When he stood up and looked at the clock he realized it was after 12. The party started at 6. He still had lots of arrangements to make before then. 'Look Lorelei, can you tell Rory good morning for me? And that I'll see her at 6?'  
  
'Sure Tristan, see you later sugar'  
  
Tristan distractedly mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah, bye'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where was Tristan? He should have been there by now. It was now 7. Why was he an hour late?  
  
Rory walked on her crutches around the room. Richard had flown in a few key people in her life: Miss. Patty, Babette and Morey, Dean, Kirk, Sookie and Jackson, and her dad. All he others were her new friends from school. But no Tristan. She walked around for another half hour. She was just about ready to give up when someone tapped her on the back.  
  
'May I have this dance?' Tristan asked her. In his hand was a single whit rose.  
  
She could feel her face turn pink. 'You know I can't dance.' She took the rose he offered.  
  
'Sure you can.' He nodded at the DJ Luke hired. He set the rose down on a table and picked her up to sway slightly to the music. Rory rested her head on his shoulder and listened to the words of the song like he hoped she would.  
  
Lady...I'm your night in shining armor and I love you  
  
you have made me what I am and I am yours  
  
my love...there's so many ways I want to say I love you  
  
let me hold you in your arms forever more  
  
.  
  
You have gone and made me such a fool  
  
I'm so lost in your love  
  
and oh, we belong together  
  
won't you believe in my song  
  
.  
  
Lady...for so many years I thought I'd never find you  
  
you have come into my life and made me whole  
  
forever...let me wake to see you each and every morning  
  
let me hear you whisper softly in my ear  
  
.  
  
In my eyes I see no one else but you  
  
there's no other love like our love  
  
and yes, oh yes, I'll always want you near me  
  
I've waited for you for so long.  
  
.  
  
Lady...your love's the only love I need  
  
and beside me is where I want you to be  
  
cause my love...there's nothing I won't do for you  
  
you're the love of my life...you're my lady  
  
When the song was over Tristan set Rory down all she had to say was 'will you take me outside please Tristan?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan reached the outside. When they were safely in the gardens he set her down again.  
  
'Tristan.did that song mean anything?' She asked nervously.  
  
Tristan had his back to her. 'If it did.would it matter?' He needed to know, no matter what the answer was.  
  
She though for a moment. 'I'm not sure. Do you want me by your side? Like the song says?' Like him, she had to know.  
  
'Look Rory, there are some things that I've been hiding. When I left Chilton, I missed you so much, more than anyone, or anything. When I saw you in a wheelchair, my heart stopped, and I wanted to cry. To C-R-Y Rory. And when you were on crutches for the first time, I thought my heart was going to explode from all of the joy it gave me to see you smile and laugh again. And when you fall asleep on the phone it makes me want to be there with you.' He took a breath and turned around to face her. 'So yes, I want you by my side, can you handle that?'  
  
She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to risk it.but then she didn't want to risk not risking it. She was so confused. She thought back. Memories of Tristan flooded her brain. The way he kissed her hand at the doctors, their late night talks. His comforting stories. How could she risk everything and turn away? How could she risk her heart again? She looked him in the eyes and saw something there. Something rare and beautiful. That's what made her decision. "yes Tristan, I can handle it.' 


	9. Falling Fast

Hey guys.Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Sorry I took so long to post another chapter.it's been so busy here with the wedding coming up. Saturday :D  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. Rory Gilmore was giving him a chance. HIM, Tristan. All he could think was wow. What did he do to deserve her? His mouth seemed to be stuck in a grin.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'No' His grin faded. It wasn't so stuck after all. 'I'm positive.' She smiled at him.  
  
'Well..than that makes this easier.' He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and bowed his head slightly. He waited. He wasn't sure what for.  
  
Rory let out her breath. 'Are you going to kiss me or not?'  
  
And that's what he was waiting for. He let his head drop to meet her lips. The kiss was slow and sweet.  
  
Her head was spinning. How could he do this to her with just one kiss? She couldn't think, didn't want to anymore. Rory closed her eyes and let her mind drift into the mist. Just like it started the kiss had ended. Tristan unwrapped his arms forgetting she didn't have her crutches.  
  
Rory let out a shriek of pain as she fell to the ground. Pain ripped through her body. Tristan was on the ground in a matter of seconds. But it was too late Rory was unconscious.  
  
'Rory! Rory.come on wake up. Please honey.' He put his ear close to her mouth to make sure she was still breathing. Letting out a sigh of relief Tristan continued to try and coax Rory back to consciousness while yelling for help.  
  
Luke came running out of the house. 'Rory!' Falling to his knees beside her Luke took her shoulders in his hands. 'Rory WAKE UP!'  
  
Tristan ran a hand through his hair. There were people around him talking, but their words were only a dull buzzing in his ears. It was his fault. How could he have just let her go like that? How could he have forgotten? He was such an idiot. It was his entire fault. While those words were running through his mind Tristan was snapped back to life when he heard Rory moan.  
  
'Tristan?' she moaned again trying to look around.  
  
'I'm right here Rory.' Smiling a fake smile he looked down on her.  
  
Tears stung her eyes. 'You let me go.' That was all she said.  
  
'I know honey, and I'm sorry. I really am.' The tears that were threatening to fall started one by one down her cheeks. 'Oh no please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise Rory to you, to everyone here that I will never hurt you again.' He was stroking her hair so gently.  
  
'Tristan..' She paused to bring up her hand to his cheek. 'Don't worry about it..it wasn't your fault.' Rory heard a sigh of relief escape from him.  
  
It was true, he did sigh a sigh of relief, but he still had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Everyone started to drift away to give them space. Watching her tears dry on her cheeks Tristan promised himself that no matter what happened he had to protect Rory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory stood on stage at Chilton and accepted her diploma. She stood on her own, without the help of crutches. Hearing the music in the background and her eyes on her family she walked to the podium. Her eyes locked with Tristan's. Laughing out loud when he winked at her.  
  
Taking a deep breath she started her speech. 'Some people in their lives never experience the pain that I have had to endure these past few months. Today I stand before you and tell you that nothing is impossible. I can walk without the aid of crutches. You can achieve you dreams.' she paused for a moment 'all of you can it's just a matter of determination. Someone once told me that to live your life is to never wish that the things that had happened to you had happened to someone else. To live your life is to be happy, not just on the outside, but on the inside. To live your life is to love your selves, and the people around you. I can't say that I love everyone in this room, but the ones that are important to me, mom, grandma, grandpa, Luke and Tristan I love and thank you. I live my life, and graduates of 2003.I hope you will live yours to. Good luck and goodbye.'  
  
Everyone clapped. They were clapping for her as she slowly walked off the stage. Her family was waiting patiently at the bottom. Throwing her arms around her mother she whispered 'Thanks mom, I couldn't have done it with out you.'  
  
One by one she hugged down the line. Grandma and grandpa passed by with quiet words of praise. But when she got to Luke she saw tears in his eyes. 'What's the matter Luke?' she said in an undertone.  
  
'It's just that you're all grown up now. Thank you for becoming the person I knew you would be. I'm so proud of you.' Luke bent down to hug her fiercely. I love you kid.'  
  
'I love you too.' Then, he released her. Finally, when at the end of the line she cause to Tristan. He kissed her forehead and said 'did you mean it?' while smiling.  
  
'Mean what? That I love YOU?' she smiled back at him. 'If I said no would you believe me?'  
  
Wrapping his arms around her he whispered 'not a chance'  
  
Rory took a chance. She hadn't done it since her accident. Rising on her tiptoes she met her lips with his. 'Rory?' he breathed when they separated.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from behind them.  
  
'Hello Paris.' 


End file.
